Bullet in the Pychologist
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: Sweets gets shot when going to recrieve a dangerious suspect with Booth. Story is better than the summary. Co-wriiten with annoying-antisocial. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sweets looked over to Booth, who was driving the car to a potential suspects house. Booth thought this one was too dangerous for Bones and wanted a pair of trained eyes in the field so he brought Sweets along. Sweets was a tiny bit nervous for some reason, but he was excited all at the same time. Booth looked over at Sweets.

"Something up with you, kid? You look like your going to pee yourself." Booth asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

"What?" Sweets stammered, looking at the dash of the vehicle. Trying to hide his blush, he shook his head. "Just happy to get out of the office." The agent nodded, turning his eyes back to the road.

"Be careful, Sweets. This guys got a history." Booth kept his voice even, not letting the worry he felt for the younger man seep into his words.

"History?" Sweets gulped, trying not to sound like a small child.

"Assault and battery, drug abuse, y'know that kind if thing. He's real dangerous, Sweets." Booth said, keeping his eyes trained ahead if him.

"Right okay, so keep my head low?" Sweets asked, forcing his voice to stay even. He felt like a such a coward, so pathetic for feeling so scared while booth was unfazed.

"Yeah, just don't push his buttons. I don't want anything to happen to you." Booth explained, hiding his growing worry for the man beside him. "To much paper work."

"Right." Sweets said, cringing inwardly at the notion that Booth didn't want him to get shot because of access paperwork. He frowned and stared forward.

"We are here. Follow me and keep covered." Booth said before hopping out of the car.

"Right." Sweets tried to sound sure, but he was scared. Booth opened his door and hopped from the car, hand already on his hip ready to pull the gun. Sweets followed, but did not prepare to pull his piece. They walked towards the door, quietly Booths eyes darted around.

Booth kicked the door in with a shout of 'FBI come out with your hands up!' A crash was heard in the house and the duo ran towards it, Sweets following Booth closely. They entered the room, both had their guns raised. A man with sandy hair and crazed green eyes stood on a balcony, right outside the room. He had a gun in his hand. His crazed darted between the two of them.

"You'll never take me! You won't!" The man shouted.

"We'll just see about that. Put your weapon down." Booth said, pointing gun at the man.

"You won't shot me, or catch me. I'll..." The man smirked. "I'll shot the kid." He said pointing his weapon down at Sweets from his position on the balcony banister.

"Hey!" Sweets gulped, feeling a mix of fear and offense at being called a kid.

"No you won't!" Booth shouted, causing Sweets to glance at him for just a moment. That's all the man needed. A shot rang out, braking the sound barrier. A thick bullet gliding through the air. Everything was slow, Booth raising his gun, the three shots he fired, all of it was painfully slow for Lance. Soon a pain like no other broke his slow motion world. The crazy man feel off the balcony and to ground but Booth didn't care. He turned to Sweets, who had just fallen to he ground in pain.

"Sweets!" Booth shouted, dropping to his knees by the young man, examining his chest wound briefly before putting pressure on the wound with one hand and taking his phone out with the other.

Suddenly Booth was taken back, a memory of Vincent Nijell Murray filled him. He stammered into the phone, then dropped it to the ground. He saw Sweets slipping into unconsciousness, and the agent shook his head violently. "Stay with me Sweets!"

"A..agent B-booth?" Sweets coughed, everything was fuzzy. White light falling over everything, he smiled drunkenly at the agent. "W-well...I...make..make a h-h-horrible..field agent." The psychologist laughed, feeling his shirt soaking with blood.

"Don't say that, Sweets." Booth said , shaking his head. A fuzzy voice was heard from the phone, but Booth ignored it and put pressure on his wound with both his hands and the young man cringed and tried to move his hands. "I know it hurts Sweets, just hold on for a bit okay?" He said before looking at the phone.

"Subject taken down but we have an agent down! Dr. Lance Sweets! Send an ambulance!" Booth yelled at the phone desperately.

"S-stop...Booth...p-please.." Sweets mumbled, clawing at the agents hands weakly. "It..h-hurts..." he groaned, as he looked up at the agents. Booth saw something in his eyes, something that scared him. Sweets pulled at the agents strong hands, his weak attempts slipping in his own blood.

"No I know it hurts. Just let me do this Sweets, than we will get you out of here and you'll see Daisy and it'll be great."

"D-Daisy?" Sweets murmured, finally stopping his attempts to remove Booths hands.

"Yeah, Daisy. She'll be happy to see you." Booth said, nodding his head quickly.

"Daisy... D-Daisy... Agent B-Booth... If I d-don't make i-" Sweets started before Booth stopped him.

"No, Sweets, no if I don't make its. Your going to be fine." Booth said, putting more pressure on the wound. A voice mumbled from the phone beside Booth. "We need an ambulance!" The agent shouted at the voice, turning his head to Sweets. His eyes stung with tears as he watched Sweets grow paler. "Hang on kid, just hang...on!" Booth stared at the young man, worry growing as he felt Sweets stop squirming. "Sweets!" Booth shook Sweets slightly and Sweets groaned. "Come on Sweets, talk to me. Tell about... Tell me about Daisy, yeah! Tell me about Daisy." Booth pleaded, staring down at the man.

"Daisy?..." Sweets coughed, he couldn't feel any pain anymore. He felt his strength fading as blood leaked down his skin. "She...she w-wants...to be...like..Dr.B-brennan." The psychologist smiled weakly as moments with Daisy passed over his memory. He closed his eyes, seeing her bobbing ponytail when Brennan said she'd work with her. He remembered her laugh, and how she sounded when she said his name. Lance recalled the feeling when they first kissed, how amazing it was. He felt himself slipping as the memories became fuzzy, jumbled in his head.

"Open your eyes, kid!" Booth shouted, applying more pressure. Sweets groaned and opened his eyes. Booth panicked when he saw how far off he looked. "Don't worry, the ambulance is going to get here soon." As if on que the sound of ambulance sirens filled the air, they had arrived. Booth moved back, sitting in pooling blood as the EMTs rushed around Sweets. They pulled him onto a stretched, and when Booth caught a glimpse between the rushing paramedics, Sweets was pale. His arms weak at his sides, Booths breath was trapped in his throat. Booth's snapped back into at tension as they rushed Sweets out of the room. He jumped to his feet and ran after them. The agent grabbed onto the edge of the gurney.

"I'm coming with you." He gasped, out of breath.

"You...c-cant..come...with...I'm...d-dying..." Sweets smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Like hell you are!" Booth said, frowning and helping the paramedics load Sweets into the ambulance. They started to work on Sweets as Booth watched in horror.

"I'm sorry..I'm so, so sorry!" Booth kept repeating those words, pushing his blood covered hands to his forehead. The drying ruby liquid smearing over his face, he tried to ignore all the noise, the EMT's mumbling to him about the psychologists blood loss. He knew it was severe, but the agent didn't know if it was through and through.

Booths mind snapped back into reality when he heard the paramedic shout.

"We're losing him!"

"He's got no pulse!"

"Charge!"

Booth watched the psychologist's chest raise with the shock and felt the urge to vomit.

"Charge!"

"He's gotta pulse!"

"He's stable!" One announced, worry deepening his features. "We've gotta get him to the hospital now!" Booth pulled his hands into fists, his throat dry and burning.

"Hey, Tim. We gonna need to take him to memorial by helicopter or not?" Said the youngest looking paramedic, Booth assumed he was just out of training.

"No. We are pretty close." Tim said, working on Sweets. The rest of the ambulance ride went by smoothly and they arrived at the hospital within 15 minutes.

"Okay we have to take your friend to the ER now, kids still got a bullet in him. You need to go to the waiting room." One of the paramedics said to Booth when they arrived.

"Okay..." the agent mumbled, staring at the unconscious Sweets. Booth watched Lances head bob slightly as the paramedics moved him. Slipping from the ambulance, the blood covered agent found himself alone in an eerie waiting room. He took his phone, that was dripping scarlet and began to dial Brennan.

"Booth?" Her voice rang through the phone, but the agent couldn't make himself answer. "Hello? Booth?" Brennan began to grow worried at his silence.

"Hey, Bones..." Booth murmured, staring at the ground.

"Booth? Is something wrong? You sound like your distressed." Brennan's worried voice came from the phone.

"Th-there... Was an a-accident..." Booth choked out, nearly in tears.

"What happened?" Brennan gulped, hearing his voice crack. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine..." Booth sighed, guilt washing over him. "Sweets was sho-" but he was cut off by a few doctors rushing through the hall, a rumbling beeping coming from the direction they'd brought Sweets. Booth began to panic, no one else was here, what if Sweets was in trouble? Had something gone wrong during surgery? He had to know. "Come to the hospital closest to the lab, Bones!" Booth gasped into the phone. Booth ran off in the direction of the beeping and saw several doctors trying to revive Sweets.

"What happened!?" Booth screeched, his eyes wide.

"He started crashing on the way to surgery. Sir you need to back up!" A doctor said.

"Sweets!" Booth cried out, looking around the figure in scrubs that was pushing him away. "No..." he whispered, as the nurse pushed him through the swinging doors. "No...kid! Hang on, Sweets...just hang on." Booth yelled through the thick oak. Soon a soft hand rested on his shoulder, and he turned to see Brennan staring at him with tears in her stormy blue eyes.

"Sweets... H-" Booth began before Bones interrupted.

"He was shot... Are you okay, Booth?" Brennan asked him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes." He lied, confused by her reaction. "How'd you know?"

"I called Caroline." She said, pulling on his strong arm. "The others are here now, Cam drove Angela and Hodgins." The couple walked into the waiting room. Angela was clinching a paper bag as she stared off, at a wall, tears on her cheeks. "Angela has the clothes I brought for you." Then another loud beep was heard, back from where Booth had come, more doctors rushed by. Booth looked panicked for a second before straitening up and taking the clothes from Angela.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a minute." Booth murmured before leaving to go change clothes.

"Oh God..." Angela gasped. "Did you see the look on his face? Is Sweets going to be okay?" She cried, burying her face in Hodgins' shoulder.

"Idiot. Going out in the field like that, I can't believe he didn't have his guard up." Cam cursed, pushing tears off her cheeks. She never reacted to pain well, always becoming angry and defensive when she felt hurt.

"You sound angry but I feel that you don't really mean that." Bones said, pointing at Cam. Soon Booth returned with fresh clothes but he still had traces of blood on his hands and face.

"Seeley, what happened out there?" Cam asked him as he walked in.

Booth shook his head, pushing his hands into his pockets. He sat down and turned to the group, all eyes trained on him. "The suspect was waving a gun around when we got in there, I tried to talk him down but..but.." Booth let out a wavering breath. The lunatics words still fresh in his memory. "He said, and these are his words, he'd 'shoot the kid.' I yelled, telling him to stop and Sweets was scared and looked at me and..and.." the agent gasped, a realization hitting him. "He shot while Sweets was looking at me! Its my fault!"

"Booth, you know that is not true. The suspect was dangerous and clearly deranged. He probably would have shot him anyway. You couldn't have stopped it." Bones tried to assure him, leaning against him and rubbing his arm.

"What if..what if he doesn't come through?" Booth whispered, making the room fall into a dark silence.

"He will." Hodgins responded, holding Angela close to him.

"He'll come through, for Daisy." Angela mumbled, her face still buried in Hodgins' shoulder. "I sent her a few texts, she's on her way."

"Good. He'll want to see her..." Booth mumbled, thinking of what he told Sweets when he was shot. As if on cue a very distressed Daisy ran onto waiting room with tears in her eyes.

"W-where's my Lance-a-lot?" She cried, turning to the group. Her dark eyes swimming with tears, she looked at each one of them, waiting an answer.

"Surgery, the bullet didn't pass through. It's..." Booth covered his mouth with his hand, squeezing his eyes shut. "It's still inside him."

"I-inside him?" Daisy squeaked, beginning to sob harder.

"Miss Wick, you must try to calm down before you get yourself removed from the hospital." Brennan said.

"Brennan, what if it were Booth in there?" Angela whispered to her friend, patting Daisy's arm as she sat down.

"I see your point, Angela." Brennan nodded, her voice shook with the tears she refused to shed. Angela rubbed Daisy's back in an attempt to comfort her. After nearly half an hour a doctor walked in.

"Family of Lance Sweets?" The doctor asked, looking across the group.

"How is he?" Booth asked with hopeful eyes.

"He is in surgery. He crashed twice on the way into the operating room and has been stable since. He is in critical condition. The bullet nicked his heart and is lodged by his lung."

Daisy gasped, falling backwards onto the hard wall behind her. Hodgins squeezed Angela's hand, and Cam wrapped her thin arm around Angela's shoulders. They all had tears in their eyes, and the doctor nodded, turning to leave. "He'll make it?" Cam whispered, and the doctor turned to her.

"We're hopeful." He nodded, making his way out. Booth stared at the place where the doctor stood moments ago, unable to breath. Brennan couldn't hold herself back anymore and soon her tears spilled over, she pushed he hands over her mouth and shook her head in disbelieve. Booth snapped out of his trans, pulling Brennan into a hug.

"Don't cry, Bones..." Booth whispered. "Why don't you do get Christine from daycare...? That might help. I'll call you if anything happens." Booth said, looking at Brennan. He was trying to give her an excuse to leave since she wasn't good with emotional situations.

"Yes, I think I will." She nodded, swiping tears from her eyes. She pushed herself up and made her way to the door, when she was finally outside she gave a deep sigh. "Be alright Sweets, oh please, please make it through this." She whispered as she climbed into her car. Everyone sat in the waiting room for another four hours. Eventually the doctor came back.

"Is he out of surgery?" Daisy asked, her tears dried out by this point.

"Yes." The doctor nodded. "He survived surgery. He is in the ICU right now. He is still asleep. He crashed several times before surgery and once during so we aren't sure when he's going to wake up."

Daisy looked at the ground, a bitter happiness washing over her. "Or if..." the doctor whispered, walking away. Those words hung in the air, everyone staring at one another.

"Should we... See what room he is in?" Angela asked slowly, gripping her husbands hand. Booth nodded slowly but no one moved. Everyone continued to stare at each other.

"We all heard that right...? Sweets is...?" Cam asked.

"Yeah...he's in bad shape." Booth whispered, propping his elbows on his knees.

"I- I'm going go see what room he's in... I have to see my Lance-a-lot." Daisy said, getting up and going over the the front desk. They watched her talk to the woman at the front desk before nodding and walking towards them. "He is in ICU room 11. You can come see him when your ready." Daisy said before trotting away to the ICU.

"Have we gotten any new news on Sweets?" Brennan asked as she walked in the door. Booth turned to look at her, giving a small smile. Shed been putting Christine to bed so Max could watch her.

"Yeah we got some news..." Booth mumbled, looking at the ground.

"What is it... Where is Miss Wick?" Temperance asked with a tilt of the head.

"She went to the ICU to find him..." Booth sighed "Doc says he crashed during surgery and they don't know when he will wake up."

"Or even if he will." Jack added, holding Angela in his arms. Brennan blinked, staring at them.

"I-if?" She stumbled over her words, unable to move her body she just looked at Booth. Pleading with her ice eyes, trying to stay rational.

"He crashed multiple times. During those times his brain... Wouldn't be getting enough oxygen." Cam said, shaking her head.

"I see... A-are we not going to go see him?" Bones asked, trying to compose herself.

"He's asleep in room 11 in the ICU..." Booth replied, walking over to her. She threw her arms around him as soon as he was near her, burying her face in his shirt.

"It's okay, Bones..." Booth murmured, hugging her and rubbing her back. "It's okay, he'll be fine." Brennan just held onto him tighter. "Do you want to go see him?" He asked, trying to look at her face.

"He's not awake, there's no logical reason to go see an unconscious person." Brennan mumbled, pulling him closer to her.

"It might not be logical, but everyone wants to see him." Booth whispered.

"I can't seem to find an argument for that... I must admit I would like to see him, even if it is not rational." Brennan said, looking up at him.

"He's our friend, Bones. It doesn't have to make sense. Plus y'know... Sweets is just a kid... Your maternal instincts must be kicking in." Booth teased with small smile.

"Sweets is not my child." Brennan stated, confused.

"It's just a thing, Bones, your a mom so when you see a hurt kid you get all... Mushy. Plus, Sweets is our friend." Booth pointed out.

"Sweets is a grown man... There is now rational reason for me to protective over him." Bones argued.

"It doesn't have to make sense, Bones, you know that." Booth said pressing his forehead against hers.

"I have to admit, when Sweets is in a bad situation, I do feel like I want to...hug him." Brennan sighed, closing her eyes.

"Its not weird, Sweetie." Angela brought her face up, managing a smile. "I feel like I need to protect him to."

"Maybe it's a mom thing." Hodgins said before getting elbowed by his wife. "Ow..." He murmured, rubbing where he was hit.

"So, let's go see him." Booth said.

"Let's go." Brennan nodded, taking Booths hand. Hodgins pulled Angela to her feet and Cam followed after them all. When they entered the room, they saw Daisy. She was sitting in a chair, beside Sweets bed, and was asleep. Sweets was pale, and his chest barely moved when he breathed. He looked frail, thin, and sick. Booth had a flashback to the fallen soldiers he was once surrounded by, the dying men and women. The agent felt sick noticing how Sweets looked like a dead man.

"Geez, he looks awfu-" Hodgins started before Angela stopped him.

"Honey, I love you, but right now would be a great time to stop talking..." Angela said, putting a finger to his lips. He nodded quickly and they all continued to look at Sweets. After a few seconds Angela felt tears leaking out of her eyes. Cam shook her head with grief for the psychologist. Booth stared into the room with a worried and sick look on his face. Brennan walked up to Sweets hospital bed and grabbed the end with an upset look on her face. Hodgins looked at Sweets with concern and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"He's gonna wake up. He's not a quitter." Cam whispered, covering her eyes with one hand. "He'll come through."

"Come on kid, just keep breathing." Booth said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry."

"Booth, you know this wasn't your fault." Cam looked at him with a stern, but concerned look. She wasn't going to let him blame himself. Brennan continued staring forward at Sweets.

"Booth..." Brennan whispered, unable to look away from Sweets. "How much is he hurting?"

"What, Bones?" Booth looked to her.

"You've been shot, I know the wound he suffers his much more serious then any you've suffered but... you know what he's feeling, at least physically."

"He's not in any pain right now. He's asleep, Bones." Booth assured her, cringing.

"I would like to speak with his doctor and look at his X-rays." Brennan stated, still looking forward.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll help you find him." Angela smiled, pulling an arm around Brennan.

"Thank you." Brennan nodded, looking at Sweets one last time before leaving with they left Daisy slowly opened her eyes.

"Agent Booth!" She squeaked, squeezing Sweets' hand.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Hodgins remarked, jabbing his thumb at Cam and himself.

"Sorry." Daisy blushed.

"So, uh... How are you hold in' up?" Booth asked awkwardly.

"His heart beat got very slow awhile ago, but its almost to alright now." Daisy sighed, rubbing her thumb over Lances hand. "Almost...its still not at a very healthy level."

"That's not really what I was talking about but okay..." Booth mumbled, shuffling his feet. Soon Brennan and Angela returned, Brennan carrying an X-ray folder.

"I got his X-rays." Bones said, gesturing the folder.

"Dr. Brennan." Daisy smiled, standing up from her seat.

"Why didn't you request the x-rays of , ?" Brennan questioned and Daisy slumped her shoulders.

"Because...I'm scared." Daisy choked out, glancing to Sweets. "When I look at those I'll know what's really wrong, I'll know what pain it caused, and I won't have any hope. I want to be like you, but I can't look inside my Lance-a-lot, I just can't."

"I... Understand." Bones said slowly. She took his X-rays out and lifted them up to light so she could see them. Daisy nodded, averting her eyes from her mentor. Looking down at Lance she chewed her bottom lip. "Oh!" Brennan exclaimed, squinting while looking at the x-rays.

"What is it, Bones?" Booth asked, quickly walking up to her.

"His ribs have many remodelled fractures like..." Brennan swallowed hard. "He'd been kicked, over and over at a young age...Other then that, the bullet only nicked two ribs." She finished, brushing tears away.

"What do you mean?" Angela whispered. "Like, like abuse?!" She looked to Cam, who gave a solemn nod after glancing at the x-rays.

"These injuries are common in child abuse victims." Cam answered looking to the floor. She pulled her arm to her side and clutched her purse.

"He was abused!?" Angela whispered loudly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Yes." Brennan said with a sad nod. "Booth and I knew but I didn't know the extent. He has multiple bone marks for child abuse. They all happened between the age of five and six."

"The remodelling suggests that he was beaten at least daily." Brennan gasped. "Many wounds being refractured over and over. I'll need a full x-ray to say to what extent his trauma was."

"Bones... Maybe you should just leave it alone. I dont think Sweets would want you to be looking through his X-rays anymore than you already have." Booth stated slowly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's not logical." Brennan said, setting the x-rays on the table. "Why wouldn't he tell us, we're his friends! Doesn't he trust us?"

"I'm sure he does, Bones, but it's his business. We don't like to talk about our... Issues. Neither does he." Booth said pointing to the frail man. "We should respect that."

"I understand your logic." He nodded, glancing to Sweets. The young psychologist was barely breathing, and Booths stomach rolled as he recalled the doctors words...'or if.'

"Wait, so you two knew Sweets was abused?" Hodgins questioned, pointing between the two of them with a brow raised.

"We knew someone hurt him..." Brennan sniffled "but not that much. The fractors could have resulted in death easily."

"We didn't tell you because we didn't know if he wanted you to know." Booth sighed, holding Brennan in his arms.

"Well what about you? Did you know?" Hodgins asked Daisy, gesturing to Sweets.

"Kind of..." She sighed, looking to the ground. "Lance only explained that he was hurt when I asked about the scars..." she blinked her eyes, unable to cry she just stared at the frail psychologist.

"The beeping sounds slower." Cam announced, worry seeping into her tone. "Someone tell me it isn't getting slower."

"It has slowed down again, yes." Daisy said before giving Sweets' hand a squeeze.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over." Came the sweet, kind voice of the nurse. "Oh my, his heart beat is low. I'll call the doctor! Please, leave the room." She nodded, turning away.

"Oh my!" Daisy brought her hands to her face, shaking her head. Angela pulled the young woman gently, leading her out the door.

"Let's go." Booth said, guiding Brennan towards the door. Cam and Hodgins in tow.

They group started to leave but stopped in their tracks when they heard a deathening single note beep. They spun around and saw Sweets had started to flatline.

"Sweets!" The group shouted.


	2. guilt and a lung collapse

"You people need to get out of here NOW!" The nurse said, more forceful then before, pushing the code button. The group stumbled out, shouting there arguments out to the doctors. Daisy found new tears, and fell onto Angela who hugged her close, her own tears flowing.  
"Sweets!" Booth screamed, the doctors pushing in the crash cart. "Sweets! Come on, come on, kid!"

The doctors shocked him once with no results. They tried again, with the same amount of zero results. A third shock and still no heart beat. The group all had tears running down their faces as they watched they shock their young friend with no change. It appeared to be the end of Lance Sweets. The doctors stopped working for a second before looking at the group. The doctor sighed and gestured for the other doctors to charge one more time. One last shock and Sweets heart started beating again and the doctor released a sigh of relief. The beating was slow, but it began working its way up. The group stood in a shocked huddle as the doctor closed the blinds. "You all will have to go now, Mr. Sweets is in no shape for visitors."

"Dr. Sweets." Brennan corrected, turning towards the waiting room.

"When can we see him again?" Daisy asked with big sad eyes.

"I'm not sure, we will have to see how he does. Though technically I shouldn't let ANY of you in because your not family to DR. Sweets." The doctor pointed out.

"He doesn't have any real family!" Daisy cried. "Please, just let us see him when he's better."

"If he comes through, I'll let you see him." The doctor sighed, walking back into the room. "Was that the third or fourth time he crashed, Dr. Kruegar?" He asked before closing the door behind him.

"This is totally bogus! They let you guys see Zach all the time when he blew up his hands! Why can't we see Sweets?" Booth huffed and crossed his arms.

"Zach wasn't in critical condition and could confirm that he knew us. Sweets is in bad shape and for all they know we are total strangers." Cam said.

"He's crashed three or four times?" Hodgins coughed, squeezing Angela's hand. "Thats bad, man."

"The doctor said if he comes through, not when..." Angela gasped, shaking her head.

"If is a logical term for a medical professional to use when referring to the state of a critical patient." Brennan nodded, holding Booths arm tightly. "Though, irrationally, I am upset at him for using that choice in words."

"It's okay, Bones, we are to." Booth assured her.

"Isn't there someone we can talk to about visitation rights?" Daisy asked, blinking tears away. She had to see her dear Lance-a-lot before he was gone, before he flatlined again.

"Miss. Wick, its not a good idea to visit Sweets right now." Cam replied, her voice commanding and sad. "Its in his best interest to just wait."

"I don't want to wait!" Daisy cried. " I want to see my Lance-a-lot! I don't want to wait for him to flat line again. I want to fix him."

"So do I." Cam sighed, swallowing her tears back. "We all are worried, and scared, but visiting hours are over. Let's all just go sit down for awhile."

"Hodgins and I need to get back to Michael." Angela said, taking Hodgins hand.

"We all need to rest. It's starting to get late. We can come back tomorrow." Booth said, gesturing with his hands.

" " Brennan hesitated, but when the young girl rose her head, Temperance's mothering instinct took over immeditally. "It would be wise for you to leave tonight, would you like to sleep at our house?"

"Bones-" Booth started, before Daisy cut him off.

"That's unnecessary, Dr. Brennan, I'll be fine on my own." Daisy said, wiping her eyes.

"Well alright." Brennan nodded as Daisy sat on one of the chairs, pulling her jacket around her front. "Goodbye." Brennan nodded.

"Yes, thanks." Daisy smiled, as Brennan headed out the door. Cam, Angela, and Hodgins had already gone outside, and the room was eerily empty. Booth started to feel badly about leaving the girl alone.

"You, uh, sure your going to be okay?" Booth asked hesitantly.

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine." She nodded at him.

"Good and uh... I'm sorry, y'know, about Sweets." Booth looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. He felt badly for the young woman. If Bones had been the one who got shot he would be a wreck.

"Thank you Agent Booth." She yawned, curling up in the chair.

"Booth, are you coming?" Bones asked, poking her head into the room and tilting her head at him.

"Yes...yeah." The agent nodded, glancing at Daisy one last time before stepping from the room. "Bones, what's the likely hood of Sweets waking up after crashing three or four times?" Booth gulped and looked at Brennan carefully.

"It would be what you would call a miracle." She sighed, leaning against him. "I'd like that miracle."

"So would I, Bones, so would I." Booth mumbled as they walked out if the building.

The next day everyone checked in with work briefly before heading to the hospital, they were all very antsy to see their hrt friend. When they got there they were in for a shock. They couldn't convince the doctor to let them in to see Lance. They pleaded and yelled and threatened but the doctor stayed firm. So when all that didnt work they decided to go with the faster route of storming past the doctor and into the ICU. What they saw when they got in his room shocked him. Sweets was now hooked up to many machines and had a breathing tube down his throat. He seemed to much paler then before. They stood there for a long minute, staring intently at their unconsious friend.

"What happened!?" Booth exclaimed looking to the doctor with wide eyes.

"I tried to tell you," The doctor drawled on, annoyed with the groups impatience and uncoperativeness. "Dr. Sweets condition has deteriorated. He stopped breathing last night."

"Oh GOD!" Angela cried, turning away. Brennan and Booth fell into each other, and Cam stood, holding Daisy in her arms in an attemt to calm the distraut young lady.

"Now, which one of you is in charge?" The doctor asked, and Cam rose a shakey hand. She released Daisy slowly and followed the doctor. "Dr. Saroyan?" She nodded to the doctor, who wore a somber expression. "Ah, I thought I recognized you. Well, is critical, and I think it may be wise to put his affairs in order just in case. Organizing his financials, and perhaps informing any friends of his current condition. As a doctor, I'm sure you are aware of what I mean."

"Sweets...you don't think he'll pull through?" Cam pressed her palm to her collar bone, choking on her own words. Tears filled her dark chocolate eyes as she turned her gaze to the floor.

"It doesn't appear that he is. His condition is deteriorating and though he does appear to have brain function the longer he is out the less likely he is to wake up. His left lung is close to collapsing, there isn't much more we can do for him in his state. You should prepare them..." The doctor said, gesturing towards the others. "Get his affairs in order." Cam tears overflowed and she clutched her stomach.

"Seeley!" She yelled out, unable to make any other name come from her mouth. Booth rushed to her side and placed a strong hand on her shoulder. The doctor sighed in boredom and turned to Booth, explaining the situation over and again. Booth coughed, choking on his breath as he heard the doctor's words. Cam opened her eyes and saw the rest of the group peering around the corner.

"Seeley." Cam sniffled and pointed to the group.

"Should w-we tell them?" Booth said, giving Cam a questioning look.

"They should know..." Cam said with a slow nod.

"Guys, it seems that Sweets is very critical a-and..." Cam sucked in a deep breath, turning her face up. "His brain activity is very little and...and.." She pressed her hand to her mouth, blinking tears back.

"What is it Cam?" Angela insisted, stepping closer to her.

"They don't think he'll wake up." Her words shook the group to the core. Angela stopped breathing, Hodgins shouted many profanities at the doctor, and Brennan stood silent, shaking with unshed tears. Daisy collapsed by the foot of Sweets' bed, shaking her head. Tears streamed over her cheeks and she finally screamed. Her voice filled the room with a shrill, high note that brought nurses rushing into the room.

"You people need to calm down before I revoke your visitation rights!" The doctor snapped. "If I were you, I'd spend as much time with him as I could, because at the rate he is deteriorating... He might not make it past the week. It would take a miracle to save your friend now." The doctor said somberly before walking away.

"What a jack ass." Booth growled. "I'm should shoot him."

"I should help you." Hodgins nodded, crossing his arms. Daisy was being held by Angela and Cam. Brennan was still standing, silently. "Dr.B?" Hodgins asked, looking at the still woman carefully.

"Looking at his x-rays I see he went through more pain then any of us could imagine." She responded in a quiet voice. "That is just the physical abuse, not including any mental abuse. I cannot pretend know what he went through like that. It is not fair for him to die so young. He has a brilliant mind, the world needs him."

"H-he could still make it. Miracles happen." Daisy sniffled and grabbed one of Sweets' hands. "My Lance-a-lot is strong." She rubbed the back of his hand.

"Its highly unlikely that-" Brennan began but Booth sweeped her into a hug.

"He still has a chance, she has to believe that. We have to believe that." Booth whispered in her ear, holding her close.

"I know we don't want to talk about it... But do any of us... Know what Sweets, y'know... WANTS. For when he... He, uh." Cam said, choking up half way through.

"I-I don't..." Daisy blinked, going through all her conversations with him. Everyone started to shake their heads, looking over to Sweets.

"We don't need to be talking like this." Angela groaned. "He still has brain function."

"His brain function is still barely there and it's not just his brain, his body is deteriorating." Cam said, shaking her head. "It doesn't look good... We should... Prepare ourselves." Cam gulped and stared at the ground. Sweets' states started to decline again.

"No." Brennan whispered, clasping Sweets' other hand in hers. "No. He can make it through, he's strong. I believe in you, Dr. Sweets. I know you can wake up." She squeezed his hand, all her tears dried up.

"My Lance-a-lot." Daisy whispered, rubbing his hand with both of hers. The young woman thought she felt him squeeze her hand, but kept her mouth shut in case she was imagining it.

"Sweets." Booth stood at the end of the bed and grabbed Sweets' feet. "You gotta pull through, Sweets. Y-you have to. It's not your time yet." Sweets stats began to stabilize.

"His stats are stabilizing." Bones said before she felt light movement from Sweets' hand. "What..." Brennan murmured, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Lance!" Daisy stood, feeling his hand tighten around hers. "Someone get that doctor!"

Hodgins ran out of the room to go and find the doctor. Sweets suddenly started to make sounds like he was choking.

"He is rejecting his breathing tube!" Cam gasped, her eyes going wide.

"What are we gonna do?" Booth asked in a panicked voice.

"We take it out!" Cam grinned at him.

"What!?" Booth shouted, looking at Cam like she was off her nut.

"He trying to breath, Seeley!" Cam said before sticking her head out the door. "We need a doctor over here!"

A second later Hodgins ran up with the doctor, who immediately removed the breathing tube.

"Lance! Dr. Sweets!" The doctor shouted as he opened Sweets eyes and waved a flashlight in front of them. Sweets gasped deeply and slurred slightly before closing his eyes. He started to shift around slightly.

"My...my chest..." Sweets slurred, rubbing a hand over his chest. "Ouch..." the doctor pushed a button, sending more pain medicine into Sweets. Soon the young man eyes fluttered shut again.

"When will we be able to test his mental ability?" Cam asked, worry laced her voice.

"The next time he wakes up. His speech sounded slurred, that may or may not be permanent or may or may not get worse. We will have to see how much damage has been done but that can wait. He needs to rest."

"Oh Lance-a-lot..." Daisy whispered, pressing a hand to his arm.

"This is what most people would refer to as a miracle." Brennan said, looking over his sleeping form.

"Now he isn't out if the woods yet. He still has a long way to go and we have no idea if he going to have mental or physical issues and his heart and lungs are still weak. But..." The doctor paused. "This is a good start." The doctor nodded and walked room was left in a comfortable silence. A feeling of hope in the room, Sweets lay in the bed, still ghostly pale.

"I knew he could do it. I knew it." Daisy whispered with a smile. "My Lance-a-lot is strong." Daisy kissed Sweets on the forehead.

" " Brennan announced. "We should let Sweets rest."

"Sweetie, leave her be." Angela said, patting Brennan's shoulder. "Let's just be happy he is still here." She smiled and looked at Daisy, who was smiling and rubbing Sweets hand softly.

"Lance-a-lot." She whispered, leaning close to him.

"Miss Wick, you need to control yourself. Perhaps you should go home. You look like you haven't been sleeping and I'm sure you want to look healthy when Dr. Sweets wakes up again." Brennan said with a nod.

"That is true..." Daisy perched her lips in thought before nodding. "You have a point, Dr. Brennan. I haven't been home yet... I should go home... Bye Lance-a-lot." She said the last part in a whisper before kissing him lightly on the lips and skipping off.

"You just wanted to get rid of her didn't you?" Booth asked with a smirk.

"That wasn't my goal at first, but now it occurs to me perhaps I was." Brennan nodded, looking at Sweets. "I feel very bad for saying things that appeared to hurt his feelings now."

"What are you talking about, Bones?" Booth asked, raising a brow at her.

"I...well all of us have said rude statements. It actually appears that these statements caused Dr. Sweets to get upset. Now I have an unpleasant feeling about how I treated him." She explained. "When I said he could draw fire from you, so I wouldn't have to be a single parent..I..I.." Booth pulled her close to him, shaking his head.

"We've all said things we regret." He said, looking over the group. "Sweets, he isn't the kind of guy to hold a grudge. He knows you didn't mean it."

"There is no way you could know either of those things..." Bones said, looking over at Sweets.

"I don't have to know exactly what he thinks to know he isn't upset." Booth smiled, pulling her closer. "He's not that kind of guy."

"I know the you are right... But I feel like your words are untrue." Brennan shuffled around and looked at Sweets. "I still feel badly about it."

"Its okay to feel sad, sweetie." Angela smiled. "Even guilty. I know I do."

"Why? You have always been kind to Sweets, to my knowledge." Bones stated with a perplexed look on her face.

"Yeah...but I've snapped a few times." Angela confessed, looking to the ground. "We've all kinda' used him as a mental punching bag."

"You snapped at him a few times, I told him that he should get a gun so he could get shot instead of Booth. They are not the same." Brennan looked over at Sweets again and frowned sadly.

"I guess not." Angela sighed. "But I still feel badly."

"I suppose that makes sense..." Brennan kept looking at Sweets. She felt badly about the things she had said to him, but especially what she said about him getting a gun, probably because he actually got shot.

"He probably doesn't even remember that you said it." Booth tried to reassure her.

"Not likely, in his career path I assume Sweets has a very good memory." Brennan sighed, looking over the young man.

"He knew you didn't mean it like that." Booth was almost pleading at this point.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Brennan reached down and grabbed one of Sweets hands.

"Bones, really, you are a wonderful person. You were a nice person to him for the most part." Booth said, trying to reassure her.

"I know that, but this unpleasant feeling I have will not go away." Brennan sighed, looking up at Booth. "I'm scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?" Booth asked, brows raised.

"Scared he might not wake up." She sighed, giving a shaky breath. "Scared that if he does wake up, he will hate me."

"Sweets doesn't hate you, Bones. He likes us. Remember he imprinted on like a baby duck." Booth wrapped an arm around her. "And Sweets will be fine."

"He is still in bad shape, Booth, something could happen." Bones pointed out.

"Don't say that, Bones." He hugged her close. The others began to file out of the room. "Where you guys going?"

"Waiting room. Visiting hours are almost over." Hodgins sighed, heading out the door.

"But I would like to stay here with Sweets so I can keep an eye on him. His heart could stop, he could get a rebleed, his lung can collapse." Brennan said, maintaining her grip on Sweets hand.

"That's fine Bones, you can stay. Would you like anyone to stay with you?" Booth smiled and Brennan shook her head.

"I will be fine here. Plus you need to care for Christine." Brennan said, looking at Sweets again.

"Okay Bones." Booth grinned. "You take care of the kid."

"I will." Bones smiled and nodded.

"See ya later, Bones." Seeley pecked Temperance on the lips before leaving.

Brennan sat in the room with Sweets, watching his every movement. Every time his heart beat slowed she felt panic in her throat, waiting for it to pick back up. Brennan's thoughts drifted off towards her treatment of the psychologist. She knew that she had never intended to hurt the man's feeling but she had. She remembered the case of the college boy Beaver and how she told him she thought he was just guessing, how Booth said she had hurt Sweets feelings, how Sweets snapped at her later when she asked how he knew. Brennan then began to think about how she had constantly thrashed his profession. She still didn't like psychology but she had to admit she was rather harsh with him sometimes. She remembered Dr. Filmore and how she had trashed his profession so hard that it paralized one of his arms. She trashed Sweets profession like that everyday. Then an ugly thought creeped into her mind. Did Sweets think she hated him? Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to press the thought away. Looking down at Sweets she felt pain and guilt rush over her. "I'm sorry, Dr. Sweets." She whispered, resting her head on the bed beside him. "I do not hate you."

"I know... ..." Came the psychologists weak voice. Brennan shot up right, but his eyes were still closed and a pleasant smile rested on his features.

"How long have you-" She started before sighing. "Thank you, Doctor Sweets." Brennan mumbled. She saw his head move slightly, giving her a weak thumbs up. He was to weak to speak anymore, and that sent her into another spiral of worry. Brennan took hold of his hands and squeezed it slightly. "I feel ridiculous talking to you because the chances you can answer me are very small but I find myself concerned for your well being and would like to talk to you in case the worst happens... I feel badly, for some of the things I have said to you in the past..." Bones sighed. Sweets wanted to open his mouth, he wanted to assure her, but the best he could do was squeeze her hand in return. "I want you to know that I consider you a friend, and I want you to come through." Brennan choked at the thought, rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand. "I'd miss you terribly if you were to die."

"I...I'd m-miss you also." Sweets coughed, and Brennan felt joyful tears sting at her eyes.

"Thank you..." Brennan mumbled "and... I feel the need to apologize for saying that you should get a gun because you could get shot instead of Booth... I-I didn't actually think that..."Sweets nodded his head barely, pushing his mouth into a smile. 'I know.' he thought, hoping his words could float through the air, silently. Brennan seemed to understand, somewhat, and smiled. "Booth was correct, as it seems he has been quite frequently. You are a forgiving man." The anthropologist sighed, glancing up at the clock. "Visiting time is almost over..." The smile fell from Sweets face. He did not want Brennan to leave. He pushed himself to voice himself but he suddenly felt a strange pain in his chest and he started to wheeze and gasp.

"Dr. Sweets? Sweets? Are you okay? WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" Brennan called and soon doctors rushed in. The last thing Sweets heard before he lost consciousness again was 'lung collapse.'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short chapter, I know. Sorry! *sheepish grin* But this was the only good break piont for 4,000 words! and I wouldn't want to bore you with a near 8,000 word chapter. The next chapter will be longer. PROMISE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan stood outside Sweets' room, waiting for Booth to arrive. A nurse ushered her into the waiting room, Temperance catching glimpses of worried doctors and machines being rushed into his room.

"Booth?" Brennan waved for him, and he rushed to her side. "His lung collapsed, the doctors want to take him into surgery!"

"Surgery for a collapsed lung? That seems a little drastic." Booth said, scrunching his eyebrows.

"They are assessing him now, if we are lucky they won't have to. His lung must have been more damaged than the doctor let on..." Bones said slowly.

"Oh man..." Booth sighed, pushing his palm to the back of his neck. "If he needs surgery, it must be more then a collapsed lung."

"I don't know, Booth..." Brennan admitted, looking at the floor. "I just don't know..."

"Should we call the others.." Booth asked, moving his hand to run it through his hair.  
"Perhaps, when we get more information." Brennan replied, "We shouldn't worry them without all the facts."

"I guess you have a point..." Booth sighed. "Wh-what do we do now?"

"You put a lot of faith in the myths of your God. Is this one of those times worshipers of this God would pray?" Brennan looked to him, waiting for a reply.

"It's not a my- you know what. Never mind that." Booth sighed and sat in a chair. "But yeah... It is." Brennan frowned when she heard his voice crack. She watched him preform the sign of the cross and start to pray. She sat in silence, locking her fingers in her lap. Watching with interest, the anthropologist studied her partner. Booth opened his eyes, mumbling an "amen." Looking to Brennan's clinical studying of him, the agent grew uncomfortable. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like...like I'm a pile of bones, it's creepy." He shifted in his seat, feeling a wash of guilt fresh over his muscles as her face fell with hurt. "No, no! I'm sorry, Bones, I didn't mean..."

"I... Understand." Brennan said, smiling at him. "You do have excellent bone structure..." She said, tracing his jaw with one of her fingers.

Booth felt a blush fall over his face, and he smiled at her.

"Thanks." He leaned closer to her, giving a sly smile. "You've got a pretty nice bone structure yourself."

"Yes, I do." She smiled, bringing her face closer to his. Soon, he pulled her into a kiss, all their worry for Sweets disappearing for only a moment.

"Um... Excuse me?" They heard a voice say. They pulled apart and saw the doctor standing in front of them. "Do you two need a moment?"  
"No, no." Booth waved his hands while Brennan straightened her shirt. "Any news?"

"Luckily the chest-tube worked so he should be fine after awhile." The doctor said with a nod.

"Is there something about Sweets' condition you are not telling us?" Temperance asked bluntly.  
The doctors eyes fell to the floor, then he turned his gaze back up to the couple. "He lost a lot of blood, so his situation is more severe then we'd expected. Dr. Sweets is also suffering from a grade three concussion."

"Is that all?" Brennan asked sternly, watching the doctor like a hawk.

"His left lung was more damaged than we thought... He may have to lose part of it if his condition doesn't improve..." The doctor said, seeing Bone continuing to stare him down he added. "That's all!"  
"Alright." Brennan sighed, leaning against Booth. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "We should call them now."

"Yeah..." Booth said as the doctor walked away. "Hey, Bones... Is a grade 3 concussion serious?"  
"Its the most severe grade of concussion..." Brennan explained. "Cam might know a little more, but I'm wondering how he got it. A fall from being shot shouldn't cause that..."

"Maybe it has to do with all those times he crashed? Maybe they like, made it worse or something?" Booth suggested weakly. "Do, uh, do you want to call the others or should I?"  
"You should call them, yes. I guess the crashes could have caused it, but a grade three usually results in posttraumatic a coma, sometimes over 24 hours..." she sighed.

"He was unconscious for nearly 24 hours. He was basically in a coma for over 6 of them." Booth pointed out.

"That is true, I just hope he doesn't fall back into a coma." Brennan nodded, pulling her phone out. "I'll call Angela."

"Bones, your going to jinx it!" Booth whined. Brennan rolled her eyes and called Angela.

"Hello... I am still at the hospital... Yes something has happened..." Brennan said to Angela over the phone.  
"You don't need to rush here...yes you can tell Cam...Daisy?...mhm...yes Booth will call her." Brennan nodded with her words then hung the phone up. "Booth call Daisy?"

"It's probably best that I do." Booth nodded and took his phone before dialing Daisy's number. "Hi, Daisy, it's Booth... Yes something happened with Lance." Booth cringed. Pulling the phone away from his ear, Booth flinched at the yelling on the other end. "Daisy!...he'll be fine...just come down here...yes...see you soon."

"She sounded upset..." Bones said, looking to the ground.

"Yeah..." Booth mumbled.

"I... Talked with Sweets before his lung collapsed." Brennan said. Playing with the hem of her shirt.  
"Really?" Booths eyes widened, and he smiled. "What'd he say?"

"He didn't say much... He was very weak and could hardly speak. I told him that I didn't hate him and he said he knew... And when I said I'd miss miss him if he died he said he would miss me to..." Brennan mumbled. "I apologized for for was towards him and what I said about him getting a gun... He seemed to forgive me but... Grade 3 concussions can cause emotional confusion and more... What if he didn't really realize or he doesn't really..."

"Bones, he does mean it. The kids job is emotions, I'm sure he can understand his." Booth smiled

"Your words sound true but I still have a bad feeling..." Bones said, frowning worriedly.  
"Then we will just have to make sure Sweets wakes up and you can ask him." Booth nodded, smiling at her.

"There is no way we can do that. It is up to the doctors to make sure Sweets recovers." Brennan scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Then we can just-" Booth started before a very upset Daisy rushed in.

"What's wrong with my Lance-a-lot!" Daisy cried, looking at Booth and Brennan.  
"His lung collasped and he has a concussion." Booth replied.

"Are we allowed to see him?" Daisy asked with a sniffle.

"We haven't asked." Booth sighed.

"I really want to see my Lance-a-lot..." Daisy whimpered, tears laced in her eyes.

"He'll be fine." Booth said, his voice kind and reassuring.

"You can't possibly know th-" Brennan began, but Booth shot her a look before she could finish.

Daisy looked between the two and scrunched her eyebrows together for a second before shaking her head. "I'm just going to go to his room. I don't care what the doctors say. I want to be there for my Lance." She said with a strong face before charging on towards the ICU. She slipped into Sweets' room and laid eyes on him which made her breath catch in her throat. Daisy jogged over to bed and grabbed his hand, looking at the tube coming out of his chest. "Oh Lance-a-lot..."

"Daisy..." He heard the slurred voice of here boyfriend.

"Lance-a-lot..." She whispered, laying her forehead on his shoulder gently. "I love you."

"I..l-love...you t-too." Lance whispered back, every word causing pain in his throat.

"Your so sweet." Daisy smiled at him and kisses him.

"You should not be doing that, Miss Wick!" Daisy heard Dr. Brennan voice say.

" !" Daisy squeaked, eyes wide.

"I've talked to the doctors about his current situation. They have him on watch because they thin he may slip into a coma again." Brennan said, little emotion slipping into her voice.

"Oh..." Daisy squeaked, looking at Lance.

"Hi... Dr. B-Brennan." Sweets slurred out, peaking his eyes open to look at her.

"Sweets?" Brennan felt a smile on her lips as she rushed over beside the bed.

"How...a-are y-y-y..." Sweets tries to talk but the burning in his throat was to much for him to finish the last word.

"I am fine. You should rest your voice, your respiratory system has sustained damage-"

"Hey, Sweets! Look at you, getting a lot of attention there huh?" Booth teased, walking into the room and walking to the foot of the bed.  
Sweets gave a smile and a strained nod. "T-t-totally." The psychologist laughed.

"Daisy was kissing him when I came in here." Bones said with a clever look on her face, trying to be in on the joke. Daisy's cheeks flushed and Sweets' pale face took on a red tint.

"I'm sorry about that ." Daisy mumbled.

"Just don't do it again. Dr. Sweets is in a fragile state, we wouldn't him to get too excited." Brennan said with a nod. Sweets' face began to grow redder, the tint more obvious on his sickly pale skin. Lance tried to pull his eyes open, but he couldn't force them open.

"Someone's turning red!" Booth teased. "I think your embarrassing him, Bones."  
"H-h-hi a-agent B-Booth." Sweets finally managed to say, he'd been working up the energy to say those words ever since the agent arrived. Booth saw the effort it had taken for him to speak, and smiled.

"Don't talk to much kid. You took a big hit." Booth had a smile in his voice when he spoke.

"Wh-what happened?" Sweets barely slurred out, nearly opening his eyes. "The s-s-suspect d-did y-y-y-" Sweets squeaked before he ran out of energy to speak.  
"The man who shot you is dead." Brennan said. "Booth shot him three times."

"B-booth's... Okay?" Sweets squeaked out, stirring slightly in bed.  
"Yes. Other than the suspect, you were the only one injured." Brennan responded.

Brennan's eyebrows scrunched together when the young man shook his head no. "Wha-"

"The man is a psychologist, Bones. I don't think he was asking if I was injured..." Booth said, looking at the psychologist in question. Sweets slowly nodded a yes and Bones sighed.

"I hate psy-"

"I'm fine Sweets, I'm just worried about you." Booth cut her off, looking to the man.

Sweets frowned for a second, not only because Dr. Brennan was about to make another crack at his profession, but because of Booths words. He tried to say he was fine and to not worry but all he did was squeak. He instead focused all his energy on opening his eyes. Lance gradually opened his eyes completely and looked strait at Seeley. Booth met his eyes and felt tears blur his vision. The effort it took for the young man to open his eyes made Booth feel even worse.

"Your tuff kid." Booths voice cracked, but Sweets ignored it. Sweets continue with the intensity of his stare trying to get his message of 'I'm fine. Please don't worry.' Across to Booth. Booth couldn't meet his sick eyes anymore, and turned away. Sweets finally let his eyes drift closed.

"I-i f-f-feel fine..." Sweets whispered, but in the intense silence of the room, his message made it to all their ears.

"D-d-don't worry... A-about m-me."Sweets finished in a whisper before taking a few deep breaths. Sweets scrunched his eyebrow together slightly at the dull pain it caused him.

"Stop trying to talk." Brennan ordered. "You could damage your lung more, and if you keep moving around the stitches could open." Sweets stopped the squirming he hasn't realised he was doing.  
"Don't worry Lance-a-lot." Daisy smiled. "You'll get better."

"I-I'm f-" Sweets started before seeing Brennan's face and shutting his mouth. He grabbed Daisy and Brennan's hands and squeezed them and smiled, looking at Booth. Booth laughed, looking at them. Sweets snorted and left his eyes flutter back shut. His breathing became shallow and his heart began to slow down again. Brennan glanced over at the screen monitoring his brain function and gasped when she how low his brain waves were becoming again.  
"Someone...someone get a doctor!" Brennan squeaked, pulling both her hands around his. Daisy went pale and Booth turned out the door to find a doctor.

Soon Sweets doctor ran in and checked is stats. "You people need to get out of here now!" The doctor said with a serious face. Brennan squeezed Sweets' hand once more and stood up. Daisy pressed her lips to his hand and walked slowly from the room, Booth and Brennan following group went and sat awkwardly in the waiting room. After a few more minutes the doctor came back, shaking his head.

"Did he..." Booth asked, fear reflecting in his eyes.

"Dr. Sweets has slipped into a coma... We have him on life support." The doctor said.  
"What?" Daisy looked up in dismay "He was just fine...I mean talking and smiling!"

"We aren't sure... Maybe he was over working himself or his brain. This might be for the best really..." Doctor said hesitantly.

"How!? How can this possibly be good!?" Booth exclaimed, getting into the doctors face.

"It can give his body time to heal... And with his brain function he has a fifty fifty chance he will wake up."

"Fifty fifty?!" Booth growled. "You and your people better be doing the best you can."  
"I assure you we are." The doctor shot back. "But isn't our only patient!"

"You-" Booth started before Bones came up and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Booth, you need to calm down before you get us kicked out." Bones stated calmly

"Fine..." Booth grunted, turning from the doctor.

"I apologize for my partners outburst." Bones said to the doctor.

"It's o-"

"I would stop talking and go work. Because if Booth gets angry again I will not stop him from harming you." Bone said, effectively scaring the doctor away.  
"Thanks Bones..." Booth sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What if he doesn't wake up again? He has so much to see, and I have so much I should show him...What if he doesn't..."

"Sweets is much stronger than he appears... I'm sure he will be fine." Brennan lied, she was having similar thoughts but decided it was best to lie to Booth in this specific situation.

"I guess..." Booth sighed. "I just want to apologize, I've said some stuff that might have hurt him. We still need to watch some soccer!"

"Soccer? I don't understand." Brennan raised her eyebrow.

"You remember the day you gave birth to Christine?" Booth asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes... Sweets gave me an evaluation that day."

"Well...I told him to do that evaluation to make you give birth in the hospital." Booth said. "I said that we were friends and he should tell you to have the baby there because we were friends."

"You manipulated Sweets' need for family and to be cared about." Brennan nodded.

"Geez, Bones, don't say it like that!" Booth said, shaking his head.  
"What?" Brennan's face twisted in confusion. "Isn't that what you did?"

"Well yes... But it sounds so... BAD when put it like that..." Booth said, putting his face in his hands.  
"Oh..." Brennan pulled Booths hand from his face and wrapped her small palms around his large hand. "You must watch a soccer game?"

"He said that we should because thats what..." Booth choked in his words, shaking his head. "What friends do."

"Booth you hate soccer..." Bones said slowly.  
"Yeah but Sweets wants to and..." Booth took a deep breath, looking at the floor. "I owe him that much. He's been a good kid."

"Lance-a-lot is very fond of you, Agent Booth." Daisy mumbled, staring at the ground.  
"He looks up to Booth." Brennan nodded at Daisy, who gave a weak smile back

"Lance told me about the soccer thing... He doesn't expect you to watch it with him." Daisy nodded, trying to assure Booth. Booth sucked in a breath, shaking his head.

"He should..." Booth mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"He doesn't hold it against you in anyway. Sure he would like to... Hang out more but..." Daisy started before deciding to stop talking.  
"We should hang out more. When...I mean if he gets out of here, we'll hang out more." Booth nodded, hugging Brennan to him. "Right Bones?"

"Whatever you say, Booth." Brennan mumbled, hugging him back.  
"Agent Booth." Daisy looked up at the couple. "Please don't say if. My Lance-a-lot is strong, he will wake up."

"You are not being very rational, Miss Wick. There is only a fair chance of Sweets waking up." Brennan said, biting her lip.  
"Lance will wake up." Daisy said, her dark eyes fierce.

"Calm down, Miss Wick, I was only stating fact." Bones said defensively.  
"No wonder Lance-a-lot gets confused on whether or not the Jeffersonian team likes him." Daisy mumbled, looking at her hands.

"Why he what?" Brennan asked, eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah, what are you talking about, Daisy?" Booth asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Nothing!" Daisy squeaked, looking at them both. Booth looked her in the eye, and she finally broke. "I just...Lance has mentioned that he isn't sure if you like him or not."

"What... Why would he..." Booth spurted, looking at the ground.

"But that was a while ago, it's gotten a lot better from when he thought you all hated him- OH!" Daisy eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Bad mouth! Bad mouth!"

"Hated him?" Brennan's eyes widened. "Why did he think that?"

"He just...he ah..." Daisy shook her head. "He didn't want me to tell you that!"

"Well it's a little late for that!" Booth exclaimed with a shake of the head.

"He just... It doesn't matter- that has been a long time since he thought that... I mean yes, he does believe the only reason that you ever hang out with him is because you have some sort of issue- OH! Why do I keep talking!?" Daisy shook her head and covered her face.

"What!" Booth growled, staring at Daisy.

"It makes sense." Brennan whispered.

"What? What do you mean 'it makes sense'!" Both said, making air quotes with his fingers. "It doesn't make any sense!" Booth slumped over in his chair.  
"We do seem to only treat him like a friend when we need something." Brennan sighed.

"I- ..." Booth sighed and stared at the floor. "It does make sense."booth covered his face with his hands.

"We should go see Lance... He needs us now." Daisy said, biting her lip.

"Yes we should." Brennan nodded.

"Are we allowed to?" Booth questioned.

"I don't really care, he needs us." Daisy said with a stern face.

"I agree, let's go." Booth said nodding his head. They all got up and went over it Sweets room to see a note on the door reading 'Only one visitor at a time!" And 'I mean it!'  
"Oh...well who should go in first?" Booth looked between the two women.

"Maybe it would be best if we made a schedule. For us and the others." Temperance said, looking between the two.

"Yeah! We can make sure someone is always with him!" Daisy smiled.

"Sounds like a plan... Could I uh... Pick up first shift?" Booth asked, looking into Sweets room.  
"Yes. Daisy and I will start working on a schedule." Brennan nodded. Turning to leave, Daisy followed after her.

Booth went into Sweets room and slowly made his way over to Sweets' bedside. He sat down and shook his head before looking at Lance. His skin was pale, he had dark rings under his eyes, and he was full of tubes and wires. The young man looked like he might fall apart if you touch him but he also looked... Peaceful at the same time. The look of Sweets caused a chill to go through Booths body. The agent hung his head, resting his forehead in his hands. "Your a good kid." He whispered. "And a good friend. I should have told you that before. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you got shot, I'm sorry we didn't watch a soccer game, I'm sorry we didn't hang out more." Booth sighed, every conversation he had with Sweets running through his head.

_'Okay Mister Thy Beta Kapa Guy.' _

_'Because your TWELVE.' _

_'Meet Doctor Geeks.' _

_'Shrinks have couches, not guns.' _

_'Didn't they teach you that at Shrink Camp?' _

Booth squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to shake the words from his head. Every rude thing, every snide comment, all of the words came back into his head. "No wonder you thought we hated you... I never meant all those things..." Booth sat his head Sweets bed. He tried to think of his better times with Sweets. Like when they went drinking together before he broke up with Hannah. He smiled slightly at the memory of that night. It may have led to him breaking up with Hannah, but if it wasn't for that he wouldn't have what he has now, Christine and Bones. Sure, he would have broken up with Hannah as soon as he relized she would never marry him, but his night with Sweets definetly speed the situation up.  
"Wake up, Sweets." Booth mumbled, shaking his head.

Sweets, of coarse, just continued to lay there in his comatose state. Booth sighed and finally let a tear slip down his face. Booth sighed deeply, pushing the tear away. Then a soft knock brought Booth back to the present. "Y-yeah?"

"Agent Booth?" Came Daisy's cheerful voice. "Can I take my shift now?"

"Wh-what? How long have I been here?" Booth stuttered.

"A little over an hour." Daisy said, looking confused.

"Oh-h okay... Yeah." Booth nodded and got up.

"Your next shift is tomorrow." Daisy said as he pasted and he nodded. He walked up to Bones and hugged her.

"Let's go home, Bones..." Booth mumbled.

"My shift is after Daisy's." Brennan nodded. "Then Cam's and then Angela and-"

"Alright Bones, are the others on their way?" Booth smiled, looking at the schedule she was holding up.

"They know when to be here." Brennan smiled with a small nod.

"Do we have time to go home and play with our daughter before your shift?" Seeley asked.

"Yes, of course." Brennan smiled, leading her partner out the door.

The couple drove home and walked into house to be met with a smiley Christine and the equally smiley face of her ex-con grandfather.

"Hey there, how is your shrink friend doing?" Max asked while he handed Christine to Brennan.

"Not well." Brennan replied. "He only has a fifty percent chance of waking up."

"Awh, that's a shame. He's a good kid." Max smiled sadly, looking between the two parents.

"Yeah, he is..." Booth grunted, looking towards the ground.

"What crawled up his shorts?" Max asked, cocking am eyebrow and jabbing a thumb towards Booth.

"Booth is upset because Dr. Sweets was shot while under his protection." Brennan said, hugging her baby.

"Bones!" Booth whined, slumping his shoulders.

"What? Isn't that what's bothering you?" Temperance asked, looking at Booth with curious eyes.

"Yes...kind of." Booth sighed, his own eyes flicking towards the ground.

"Kind of? What else is bothering you?" Brennan turned to him, bouncing the baby.

"I'm gonna go. You kids have fun." Max smiled that way that people smile when they have blundered into a personal conversation before grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

"I have been thinking... About Sweets and things Daisy said... About Sweets." Booth mumbled, tickling his daughter under her chin.

"How he thinks we don't like him and how he used to think we hated him?" Brennan questioned.

"Yeah... That." Booth pressed his lips together tightly.

"Sweets knows we care for him." Brennan stepped closer, hugging Christine. "We love him, don't we?"

"I'm assuming that question was for Christine not me." Booth smiled slightly got closer to Bones and Christine. "We do love your Uncle Sweets, Christine. Would you like to see him when he wakes up from his nap?"

"Uncle Sweets?" Brennan asked with a playful smirk.

"I… uh...well...yeah." Booth nodded, looking to Brennan.

"That would imply that you think if Sweets as family." Brennan smiled sweetly at Booth.

"Yeah, Bones, I do." Booth nodded, poking Christine's nose. Bones smiled and looked at Christine.

"What do you think, Christine? Do you want to see your Uncle Sweets when he wakes up from his long nap?" Christine smiled, poking Brennan's cheek. "I think that means yes." Suddenly Christine yawned and her eyelids started dropping.

"Awwwww... Looks like someone is tired." Booth said, smiling at his daughter.

"We should get her to bed. My shift starts very soon." Brennan looked up at Booth, bouncing the baby in her arms.

"I'll take her. You go watch over our Baby Duck." Booth said, taking his daughter in his arms.

"Yes, I will." Brennan smiled, pulling her jacket back on.

A little while later across town in Angela and Hodgins house, they were discussing the young psychologist. "This whole thing with Sweets... Really sucks, huh?" Angela asked, bouncing Michael Vincent.

"Yeah, Booth says he's in a coma. Fifty-fifty chance of waking up..." Hodgins sighed, poking Michael Vincent's belly, making the child giggle.

"It's so unfair... He was almost a grown up." Angela said, shaking her head.

"Almost, Ange?" Hodgins smiled, and she gave a small laugh. "Hey he'll wake up, you know that."

"Yeah..." Angela said, bitting her lip and glancing sideways for a brief second. "But it... Doesn't look good, sweetie."

"Don't talk like that, Ange." Hodgins met her eyes, his had a fierce determination. "Sweets will wake up, for Daisy."

"Oh God, that poor girl must be up a wall worrying about him." Angela mumbled.

"I can't even imagine it. If you were in that hospital bed, after being shot nearly in the heart with a fifty-fifty chance of waking up, I'd be in a ball crying." Hodgins sighed, gently rubbing a thumb over the top of Michael Vincent's head.

"Technically it did hit his heart a little, sweetie." Angela reminded Jack softly.

"Shot in the heart...or kind of in the heart." Hodgins sighed, looking at the nearly asleep Michael Vincent. "He didn't deserve that."

"He didn't deserve a lot of what he got, Jack." Angela sighed softly, shaking her head.

"I can't believe it, I mean abused and shot in the heart? He's so young and already had to face his mortality." Hodgins mumbled, watching Michael Vincent fall asleep.

"Plus... We were all sort of... Mean to him at one point or another." Angela said, biting her lip.

"Oh come on, Sweets knew we didn't mean any of that... Stuff we said before." Hodgins said, trying to shrug it off.

"Did he, or did we just tell ourselves that?" Angela responded in a quiet voice. Michael was asleep in her arms and she looked at her husband with big sad eyes.

"There's no way... He's so... Sweets. There's no way..." Hodgins shook his head slowly, but his voice shook with denial.

"I don't know, Jack." Angela sighed, standing to bring Michael Vincent to bed. "I just hope he wakes up."

"So do I..." Jack says, following her as she goes to put Michael Vincent in his crib. Angela smiled down to her little son as she put him down in his crib, and turned to her husband.

"He doesn't even have parents to be worrying about him, Jack." Angela said quietly, sadness reflecting in her voice and her eyes.

"He doesn't need it. He has all of us to worry about him, whether he realizes it or not." Hodgins said, smiling at his wife.

"I guess your right..." She smiled, stroking Michael's head.

"Of course I'm right." Jack said, kissing the top of her head before pressing his forehead against hers. "Sweets will be fine... He has all of us..."

"I just hope he knows that." She smiled, hugging him. "Its almost my shift, huh?"

"Yeah... Good luck with that, Ange." Hodgins said, hugging her back.

"Hey you're up after Cam." She teased with a smile. "I'll get going."

"Bye." Hodgins kissed her quickly before she headed out the door. Angela made her way over to the hospital and met with Brennan, who was sitting down by Sweets bed looking very far off in her thoughts.

"Hi, Brennan, how is our baby boy shrink?" Angela asked, walking up to Temperance.

"He hasn't woken up." Brennan sighed, standing up and turning towards the artist. "His brain activity is still low and he looks so sick, Angela."

"I know, sweetie, I know. It's okay, he'll wake up." Angela pulled her into a hug, trying to sound reassuring.

"Thank you... I have to go now. I promised Booth and Christine I would be home. Good luck, Angela." Brennan smiled and hugged her back before separating and leaving the building.

Angela smiled, pulling her purse up on her shoulder. Soon she found Sweets' room again and opened the door slowly. Her heart broke when she saw the delicate state the young man was in. Feeling her motherly instincts kick in she rushed right up to his bedside and took a hold of one of his hands. She swallowed a gasp when she felt how cold his hand was. She shook her head as a rush of years hit her again. She pressed a hand to his chest gently, feeling the small movement of forced breathing. "Oh Sweets...You're so young... You don't deserve this." Angela felt tears sting her eyes as she gently stroked his hand with her thumb. "We love you, Sweets, please, please know that." She whispered, looking at his pale face. "You're such a good guy... We all need you to wake up... So we can show you how much we all like you…" Angela continued to whisper, her lip beginning to quiver. "Because we do, we care about you and you should know that...I hope you know that." Angela's voice was cracking and she couldn't stand to look at his broken form any longer.

Two weeks crawled by and Sweets still wasn't awake. His condition had improved over the last week but it still didn't look very promising. Everyone seemed to have their own things to feel bad about. Things what they had said and things that they hadn't said or done that they wished that they had. The longer he was under the more on edge they all became. One day the doctor called all of them together.

"Hello... Friends of Dr. Sweets, I have called you all in for a conversation you have all been avoiding since he has been in his coma... I need you all to decide what kind of care Lance wants for himself at this stage, and if this starts to go south..." The doctor said slowly, looking over the disheveled faces of the group. "I also have a very tough question, some patients give a time period where they will accept being what is called a vegetable. After that time has passed some people wish to be unplugged." The doctor looked over the group, who faces were starting to appear angry and stubborn with the exception of the face of the woman who he believed was Lance's girlfriend, who just looked sad. "They want their organs donated and all that. What I'm asking is if Dr. Sweets has ever mentioned how he wishes to go about it, if he becomes a vegetable. We had to put him back on breathing assist a week and a half ago and his brain activity is slipping, fast."

"Yes but Sweets stats have stabilized over the past three days!" Brennan pointed out. "That includes his brain function! I'm fairly sure I saw it go up earlier today!"

"For a moment it may have." The doctor sighed, getting annoyed with being corrected over and over, something that happened frequently with this group. "Look, most families at this stage start to consider funeral plans. It might be best for you to do this also."

"No...No we can't." Daisy shook her head, covering her face in a poor attempt to hind her tears at the thought of her sweet Lance-a-lot dying.

"We don't have to do that because Sweets is going to be okay." Booth said through clenched teeth. "He's stable and he's going to stay stable."

"You need to be prepared in the case of Dr. Sweets' death." The doctor pushed, flailing an arm out to the side.

"Don't say that..." Angela shook her head, looking at the floor and biting her lip softly.

"I don't want to but have to. It's becoming more and more likely every day. He gets a little better early in the day, but then he falls farther into a vegetable state. What's the saying? One step forward, but two steps back."

"Maybe he has a point, guys..." Cam murmured, giving the team a slightly pensive look.

"No, he doesn't. He is WRONG and Sweets is going to be fine." Booth said, pointing into Sweets room. "Look! His stats are improving RIGHT now. Look!"

"It's very SMALL progress, Agent Booth, and it will probably fade." The doctor groaned, looking skyward in annoyance, this group was so uncooperative.

"Look, it's just a suggestion. If you do not want to cooperate, I guess I can ask cousins or something." The doctor sighed. "If I can even find any at all."

"Lance doesn't have any family..." Daisy cried, pulling her hand from her face. "We are all he has..."

"Then you are who I have to talk to." The doctor said, gesturing towards the group. "Dr. Sweets could recover, but it's unlikely."

"Well then let's not talk about it until it's impossible." Booth growled, glaring at the doctor and giving him a firm poke to the chest.

"Sweets brain function is improving." Bones stated, looking into Sweets' room.

"Fine! Fine, fine, fine, fine!" The doctor threw up his hands and walked away, leaving the team.

"Guys, it's not crazy to think…" Cam began, but cut herself off when tears clouded her vision.

"It's going to be okay, Camille." Booth said, wrapping an arm around her. "That guy doesn't know enough about Sweets to know that he'll come through this."

"I guess you're right, Seeley." Cam smiled at him, brushing her tears away.

"Don't call me Seeley." Booth smiled.

"Don't call me Camille."

"Doctor Sweets' brain function is improving steadily. This is very strange." Brennan said, brows nit together in slight confusion.

"Maybe he can hear us." Angela smiled, peering into Sweets' hospital room.

"That is highly unlikely..." Brennan murmured, staring intently into Sweets' room.

"I don't know Sweetie." Angela sighed, turning into his room.

"Bones... I doubt that staring at him is going to make him better." Booth said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know...I just can't" Brennan sighed, looking at the floor.

"I know, Bones. I know..." Booth sighed.

"He has to get better... He has to." Angela mumbled, looking into Sweets room.

And after a week he did. A week after the meeting Sweets stats had improved and his brain function was getting there. They were able to take out his breathing tube, but Sweets still hadn't woken up.

"I don't get it." Angela groaned "Everything's getting better; the doctor even thinks he should be waking up soon."

"He should. But he hasn't even made a sound." Cam replied, shaking her head slightly. They were both standing in Angela's office. Hodgins had just left for his shift and the women were looking over the case they'd recently closed up.

"It just doesn't make sense." Angela shook her head.

"It happens sometimes, Angela, we just need to wait and even then Sweets still has a long way to go." Cam said, gently placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"It's been three weeks..." Angela sighed, tapping on her tablet. "I miss his voice, his smile; I even miss his random psychobables." Angela said with half laugh half snort. She remembered all the times Sweets had given her unwanted psychological advice and how often it actually worked.

"I know..." Cam sighed. "We all do, Angela... We just need to be patient."

"The profiler on that last case totally sucked." Angela sighed, looking at the floor.

"Be nice, Angela, we are stuck with them in till Sweets is cleared to work again." Cam gave her a stern look.

"If Sweets wakes up, and his memory is intact." Angela wagged a finger at Cam.

"I'm sure it will be, he's gotten this far..." Cam said, glancing to the side.

"I don't know, I mean I just...I didn't realize how much the kid meant to me." Angela sighed, setting her tablet down. "I guess the saying true; you don't know what you have until it is gone."

"He's not gone...he'll wake up, I have to believe that." Cam looked to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself in a mock hug.

"We all have to, sweetie." Angela said, shaking her head.

"Thanks Angela." Cam smiled, looking over the room. Pointing to a particularly depressing looking painting she looked at Angela. "Is that new?"

"Yeah..." The artist sighed, walking towards the piece. "It's not done but I started it a few days after Sweets got shot."

"It's of a... baby duck?" Cam asked, looking at it closer.

"Yeah... I've heard Brennan and Booth call Sweets that before..." Angela nodded.

Cam looked over the painting; it was of a lone duck. Large figures were smudged in grey and black, they looked to be leaving the duck behind. A storm was pouring over the baby duck, which was a sickly faded yellow. "It's...well good but..."

"Creepy?" Angela smiled, shaking her head. "And sad."

"I wasn't doing to say that... But yeah, just a little." Cam said, holding two fingers apart to show how much.

Angela gave a small laugh, looking over the painting.

"It's just... sometimes when I talked to Sweets, you know before the whole a coma thing, he seemed like he felt alone." Angela explained, looking to her boss. "I think he made himself feel that way, but maybe it was our fault."

"I never noticed..." Cam said, scratching the back of her neck.

"Most of us didn't... But he does have Daisy." Angela smiled.

"That poor girl has been crazy since this all happened." Cam shook her head.

"Can you really blame her-" Angela started before Cams phone rang.

"Hello?" Cam said, answering the phone before the loud, screeching voice of the Daisy boomed from the phone.

"Daisy! Daisy!" Cam yelled into her phone, which she'd pulled from her ear at sound of Daisy's loud screech like voice. "What is it?! Is Sweets alright?"

"Yes... Uh-huh... That's great! We'll head over soon." Cam grinned as she hung her phone up and shoved it back in he pocket.

"What's up with Sweets?" Angela asked with hope flashing in her eyes.

"He's awake." And then you could hear a pin drop.

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long to get up! computer issues! And just be warned, from this piont on... this story** **takes a bunch of dips and turns and its crazy. so be prepared for that XD**


End file.
